Raven Team
Raven Team, also known as Special Warfare Group 3, Royal, was a Special Warfare Group composed of SPARTAN-II and III personnel and attached directly to Army Special Forces under Colonel Ackerson's command in 2548, after being discovered by one of his numerous contacts. The unit was used willing as scapegoats to protect Noble and used by Ackerson as his personal executioners for special assignments and more often than not preformed missions intended to further Ackerson's goals, and not the goals of the entire UNSC. The team went through multiple rosters and was officially disbanded in 2554 after a final, botched mission. History Royal Team was formed 2 months after the success of Noble Team's first major combat missions at request of then Lieutenant Colonel Urban Holland. Royal was formed from a mixture of special Alpha operatives and recent recruited Beta operatives. Royal team was formed under the experienced hand of Gerald-A028, who had been cultivated by Holland for leadership roles in his own special forces units and took a number of experienced operators into the team, along with inexperienced Beta operators. The team engaged in a number of clandestine and direct action operations under ARSOC command until 2549 when, during Operation AUTUMN, they took casualties, losing both their number two to Covenant Special Forces. The previous month, Noble team had taken serious casualties Operation PIT VIPER and was given priority to be brought back to operational status. Having lost both a sniper, point man and two more members, Raven team had Emile and Jun transferred out. They received new blood from Beta Headhunter Atticus-B018 and recon specialist Helen-B170, along with SPARTAN II class 2 Andrezej. The team was operational within four months and went back in combat operation. In 2551, during operations with ARSOC in the inner colonies, Raven Team's presence was discovered by Ackerson, who was running his own ONI sponsored black operations in the same theatre. Immediately, he pressured Admiral Parangosky into transferring them to his command. Both Kurt and Holland sacrificed Raven to protect the secrecy of Noble team and other Special Warfare Group 3 operators. In 2552, Ackerson pulled enough strings for Raven to ship back to earth in October to receive MJOLNIR Mark VI. However, before they could be equipped, the Prophet of Truth arrived and Raven were forced to hold their ground at a number of army outposts spread out in Mare Erythraem. Raven team was trapped with Ackerson's special forces group was steadily overrun and destroyed. Already suffering a casualty, Gerald elected to pull the unit out in secret and exfiltrate to the nearby town of Ninesville. Raven team ran hit and run battles through the rubble choked streets as Army forces fell back, block by block. They lost Andrezej, reducing them to four members and eventually were forced back to the final Army outpost, at the city hall. The rag tag collection of Army, Militia and SPARTANS held out for almost a day until the Brute forces resorted to just bombarding the City Hall into dust. In the ashes, only Atticus and Brittany survived, buried under rubble. They dug themselves out and exited into the night. They were eventually picked up by a marine patrol and were taken to New Legaspi for medical treatment. They were out of action until late December. The final incarnation of Raven Team was formed under the command of Atticus with Brittany as his executive officer. They reformed using a number of battle hardened Gamma recruits and went on one final mission, Operation PEGASUS. During the operation, half the team was killed, but their objectives were achieved. After returning to human space, they found that the war had ended and the Sangheili had begun mopping up. Raven team was officially disassembled and deployed to different Gamma combat cells, preforming deep space missions against Remnant forces until the 90s when they were reunited for the IV program. Roster 2545 *Lieutenant Gerald-A029 (Raven One) *Lieutenant Junior Grade Richard-B104 (Raven Two) *Warrant Officer Jun-A226 (Raven Three) *Warrant Officer Francine-A104 (Raven Four) *Warrant Officer Rosenda-B344 (Raven Five) *Warrant Officer Emile-A239 (Raven Six) 2549 *Lieutenant Gerald-A029 (Raven One) *Lieutenant Junior Grade Atticus-B018 (Raven Two) *Warrant Officer Andrzej-211 (Raven Three) *Warrant Officer Francine-A104 (Raven Four) *Warrant Officer Rosenda-B344 (Raven Five) *Warrant Officer Helen-B170 (Raven Six) 2552 *Lieutenant Gerald-A029 (Royal One) *Lieutenant Junior Grade Atticus-B018 (Raven Two) *Warrant Officer Andrzej-211 (Raven Three) *Warrant Officer Xavier-G219 (Raven Four) *Warrant Officer Rosenda-B344 (Raven Five) *Warrant Officer Brittany-G154 (Raven Six) 2553 *Lieutenant Atticus-B018 (Raven One) *Lieutenant Junior Grade Brittany-G154 (Raven Two) *Warrant Officer Kris-G202 (Raven Three) *Warrant Officer Roy-G301 (Raven Four) *Warrant Officer Susan-G010 (Raven Five) *Warrant Officer Chad-G097 (Raven Six)